Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting equipment and, more particularly, to a portable lighting apparatus configurable with multiple light fixtures and/or other accessory devices.
Description of the Related Art
The use of lighting effects for events and applications has increased greatly over recent years. Today, it is common for lighting effects to be used at concerts, shows, clubs, trade shows, corporate events, weddings and other parties and events. Lighting effects have become part of the overall experience for many events and production companies and event planners often select venues based on the lighting effects offered.
Lighting fixtures and other equipment used to produce the lighting effects are often permanently installed in stadiums, arenas, theaters, clubs and other venues that regularly host events that require lighting effects. Portable equipment is also available for use by production, entertainment and event companies, Disc Jockeys (DJs) and venues to produce lighting effects for weddings and other parties, corporate events, trade shows and other events at remote locations and at venues that do not have lighting installations capable of producing the lighting effects desired for the particular event.
However, the portable lighting equipment available for events at remote locations and venues not having the desired lighting equipment is generally limited due to the difficulties and costs associated with transporting many different types of lights to the event and the difficulties and extensive time and space required to set-up, program and operate numerous lights and to then breakdown, pack and transport the equipment once the event is over. As a result, the desired lighting effects may not be available at events at remote locations and venues not having installed lighting equipment. Consequently, event planners may select alternative locations or settle for less than the desired lighting effects.
Systems and methods for providing visual effects are known in the art. For example, PCT patent application No. WO 2014/043551 A1 to Woods et al., discloses a compact modular visual effects device including a housing having a plurality of receptacles each adapted to receive and to provide at least a supply of power and a control signal via a control signal input to an interchangeable visual effects device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,783 to Mitchell discloses a portable lighting system that includes a stand having an adjustable effective length which positions lights carried on a frame and having a foot operated dimmer. U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,797 to Pelletier discloses an illumination device with detachable light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 9,185,776 to Ahern discloses a user-actuated lighting effect device including a housing, a light-generating lamp coupled to the housing a power source and a control circuit.
However, there is a need in the art for a new and improved portable, multi-function lighting apparatus that includes multiple lighting effects, which is stand mounted, easily transported and reconfigured and which can be coupled to other like lighting apparatus' in a master-slave arrangement. More particularly, such apparatus should be capable of use with different types of lighting fixtures. Such apparatus should also include the ability to readily remove and replace light fixtures, so that the user can vary and customize the lighting effects as desired for each event and the apparatus can be easily disassembled and packed for transport and storage. Such apparatus should additionally be capable of being operated and controlled locally by controls on the apparatus, by a wireless remote or remotely by digital multiplexing (DMX512 or DMX), ACN, ArtNet, KlingNet, Dali or any other data control protocol now known or later developed. Such apparatus should also be capable of being combined with other equipment or used in a modular manner in combination with one or more additional units of the present invention to create a larger entertainment system. Such apparatus should be further capable of being mounted to trusses and other fixed and portable structures.